


Wonderland

by thechamelioncircuit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Dreams, Kirk Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/pseuds/thechamelioncircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was essentially an excuse to write Kirk whump. Yes, the title is definitely inspired by Taylor Swift. I regret nothing. I don't care if Taylor Swift doesn't exist in the 23rd century. She should. If anyone wants I can continue this, I may continue anyway but opinions are greatly appreciated!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

“Wonderland”  
Jim drifted through the party, wondering aimlessly around the dancing bodies that filled the alien club. Lights flashed, music blared and more than a few people tried to get him to dance with them. The wild techno changed to a fast paced pop song and he smiled appreciatively at the DJ’s choice of music.  
He heard a shout and suddenly someone crashed into him, making him fight to keep his feet as the world careened wildly out of sync. His head hit the hard metal of a table and the world went dark.  
He must have banged his head harder than he thought because next thing he knew someone was lightly slapping his face in an attempt to bring him around. The pop song was still playing, something about wonderland-there was a voice too-weirdly familiar. He blinked open his eyes and stared dumbly at the face hovering above his. The man had whiskers and rabbit ears. Jim shut his eyes tight against a sudden wave of vertigo, the man was still saying something. He was saying something that sounded suspiciously like his name, and-Wait a minute-he reopened his eyes.  
“Bones?”  
“Yeah kid.” The doctor looked relieved as he helped Jim sit up. Nyota and Spock were there too, he vaguely remembered seeing them earlier that night.  
“Wha’ happened?” he slurred, suddenly aware that he was still on the floor of the club.  
“There was a fight, and you were just unlucky enough to get the final punch.” Nyota explained sympathetically as Bones scanned him with his omnipresent tricorder.  
“Why’re you wearing rabbit ears Bones?” he said, squinting at his fiancé’s face. Bones looked confused and actually patted the top of his head to check.  
“Jim, I’m not wearing rabbit ears-where the hell did you get that from?”  
“Yeah you are.” Jim closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. “Whiskers too.”  
“I believe that the captain is suffering from a concussion doctor, perhaps it would be wise to take him back to the ship.” Jim heard Spock say, a bit too loud for his liking.  
“I agree with Spock, Len.” Nyota seconded, shifting closer to Jim so that he could lean against her.  
Jim accepted the contact gratefully and let himself drift a little. They didn’t seem to need his attention at the moment anyway, maybe this meant he didn’t have to go to brunch with the Rigellian ambassador tomorrow. Spock would explain what happened. He was good at that.  
He was dimly aware of strong arms wrapping around his waist and he forced his eyes open as he was lifted to a standing position, jolting his head and forcing a strangled whimper from his lips. Bones pressed a kiss to his brow and held him tighter as the familiar tingle of the transporter took over and there was a brief reprieve from the pain in his head before it all came jolting back to him and he passed out in Bones’ arms.  
His dreams were fractured, like he was looking into a broken mirror; and reminded him of the faerie stories Winona used to tell him and Sam when they were little. Little bits and pieces of some of the books he had read a million times flashed through his mind and he had the odd feeling that he was late for something.  
He woke to the welcome feeling of Bones’ arms twisted around his waist and the soft beeping of a heart monitor. He stared at the ceiling, trying to assess whether the ship was shaking or he was just seeing double. His head didn’t actually hurt anymore, it just felt stuffed full of fuzz, and he had trouble focusing on anything in particular save for Bones’ steady breathing. One thing he was sure of was the fact that he was definitely on something, and that something made the gentle rise and fall of Bones’ chest, and the warmth of the covers way more comforting than usual.  
His eyes fell shut once again and the world drifted away.  
“-pass the sugar, would you?”  
“What?”  
“I said, pass the sugar would you?” the Mad Hatter repeated and gestured toward the sugar bowl.  
“Oh, yes of course.” Jim said confusedly and passed the requested object.  
“Someone’s not quite all there.” The mouse whispered from his teacup,  
“Hey. I heard that.” Jim complained, but the mouse had already fallen back to sleep.  
“I agree.” The Cheshire cat smiled from the tree in front of him, the table and party goers had vanished, leaving him in the middle of a strange path. “It would seem that you’ve gone mad.”  
“I’m fine, I just want to get home-”  
“Who are you talking to?” The White Rabbit exclaimed.  
“The cat,” Jim looked up into the now empty tree. “He was right there!”  
“A likely story. You still have yet to answer my previous question.”  
“I told you.” Jim reiterated. “I was talking to the Cheshire Cat.”  
“No not the cat you clot. What are you doing just standing there?” he suddenly seemed very agitated. “We’re late! I’m late!” He glanced quickly at his watch, fixed his coat, and scurried off.  
“Wait!’ Jim ran down the mysterious path after him. “Don’t go!  
“FORE!”  
Jim just barely missed the flying object whizzing toward his head, diving in the bushes at the last second. “What the hell was that?”  
“That was the red queen.” A voice whispered from behind him. Effectively making him jump. “She’s playing croquet.”  
“And who are you?” Jim questioned, peering around for the elusive voice.  
“I’m painting the roses red! Quick! Give me a hand!” a tall man dressed as a one-eyed Jack handed him a paintbrush dripping in red paint.  
“How the hell did I-” Jim started, staring at the completely new setting. Instead of huddling under a bush he was in a maze surrounded by dozens of man dressed as playing cards who were frantically painting white roses red.  
“Don’t speak! Paint the roses or she’ll kill us all!”  
“Who will??” he exclaimed, befuddled by the man’s actions. Despite his confusion he had the infuriating feeling that he should know what was happening.  
“THE RED QUEEN! SHE’S COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!”  
“Who??? The red what?” Jim yelled above the screams, someone pushed him and he fell to his knees. In the second it took for him to regain his bearings the playing cards were gone and standing before him was a very short, and rather fat woman, clad solely in red and black.  
“HAVE YOU BEEN PAINTING MY BEAUTIFUL ROSES?” she bellowed, startling poor Jim more than a little.  
“No, I’m lost. I-I was looking for a white rabbit. Have you seen one?” Jim said hopefully. Unsure as to why he didn’t just demand to be taken home. Home seemed very far away.  
“NO I HAVE NOT SEEN A WHITE RABBIT. WHAT AN ABSURD QUESTION. AND AS TO WHY YOU WOULD BE LOOKING FOR ONE IS OF NO CONCERN TO ME. WHAT I DEMAND TO KNOW IS WHY YOU AND PERSONS UNKNWN HAVE BEEN PAINTING MY BEAUTIFUL ROSES! IT IS A CAPITOL OFFENSE YOU KNOW.”  
Jim was starting to lose patience with this woman. He didn’t care about the stupid roses, all he knew was that finding the white rabbit was essential to getting home. “ I told you already, I was not painting your roses, I merely got dragged into this by a group of playing cards. I only want to find the white rabbit so that I can go home.”  
“I don’t believe you.” The Queen smiled evilly and her henchmen were on him in an instant. “And lying to the queen is punishable by death. Isn’t it boys?”  
“YES YOUR MAJESTY.” The royal guard cried in unison.  
“THEN OFF WITH HIS HEAD!” she cried and the court was in an uproar. Jim continued to insist his innocence, and he could have sworn he saw the flash of a white tail as he was dragged away to the royal court house.  
“How does the accused plead?” the head justice bellowed out as soon as Jim was standing in front of him.  
“Not guilty!” he managed, not daring to hope that he would get a fair trial.  
“Fine, fine. Now who will represent the accused?”  
“I will!’ a familiar voice called out and the white rabbit jumped out of nowhere.  
“What do you call for?”  
“I call for banishment from this land to whence he came.”  
“Outrage!” the queen screeched, dashing Jim’s hope. “I call for his head! I want it! I want it! I want it!”  
“On what grounds do you call for this your majesty?” the rabbit said quietly.  
“ON THE GROUNDS THAT I AM THE LAW IN THIS LAND. AND WHAT I SAY GOES, OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY.”  
“What say you, justice?” the queen said, voice soaked in venom.  
“I must side with the queen.”  
“No!” Jim screamed. “That isn’t fair! I only want to go home.”  
“Order! There will be order in this court or I will find you all in contempt.”  
“FIND ME IN CONTEMPT THEN! I’M LEAVING, I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH THIS CRAZY WORLD, OR THIS MOCK COURT. BANISH ME! DO WHAT YOU WANT. I only want to go home.” The last part came out as a whisper as he sunk to his knees, blocking out the quickly ensuing chaos around him. “I’m sorry Bones, I tried to get home. I really did.”  
“Shh, it’s alright Jimmy.” Bones’ voice whispered-and okay, he was definitely crying now. “C’mon darlin’, c’mon back to me.” The sounds of the court had vanished but Jim was still stuck in the crazy scene.  
“’ones?”  
“I’m here sweetheart.”  
“’found the rabbit Bones.” He mumbled, still half caught in the dream.  
“Not that again.” Bones pulled Jim up so he was sitting, upper body resting against Bones’ broad chest and head nestled in the crook of his neck. “Wake up babe, some of us are getting impatient.”  
“’Gotta get home.” He mumbled again and snuggled closer to the doctor, fisting his hands in his shirt and taking a deep breath before blearily blinking open his eyes.  
“Hey,” the older man whispered, smiling softly at Jim. “It’s about time you opened those baby blues.”  
“Wha’ time s’it?” Jim slurred, gaze wandering dazedly around the room before locking on the doctor.  
“Nearly Gamma shift. It’s Monday.” Bones answered, gently stroking Jim’s hair.  
“Oh.” Jim practically deflated at the statement and closed his eyes, letting his head fall to rest on Bones’ shoulder. “I don’t like Mondays.”  
Bones sighed and Jim was ninety percent sure that he rolled his eyes. “Don’t check out on me yet kid.” Bones moved a little bit so that Jim had to support his head on his own. His glare was nearly palpable and Bones laughed at what a pathetic figure he cut.  
“Some fiancé you are.” Jim grumbled. “Laughing while I’m over here suffering.”  
“Please.” Bones snorted, patting Jim on the shoulder patronizingly. “You’re on enough drugs to make you see stars. The only part of you sufferin’ is you hair.”  
The death glare faltered as Bones took a pen light from the nightstand and shone it in Jim’s eyes; he abruptly flinched back and groaned. “What the hell hit me? ‘feels like I got punched by an angry Klingon.”  
“What do you remember?” Bones implored, watching him carefully.  
“Umm…” he mentally sifted through a few pretty fuzzy memories, trying to piece them together in some sort of coherent whole, he was certain that something should come up, but he couldn’t remember. He actually may have spaced out for a bit longer than he had meant too because next thing he knew Bones was saying his name and probably had several times. He blinked at Bones blankly. “No.”  
“No, what?”  
“No, I don’t actually remember. Anything.” Jim frowned. “That should be worrying, shouldn’t it?”  
“Not necessarily. Due to the nature of the injury traumatic amnesia isn’t all that unexpected. What I am worried about is why you keep spacing out on me! Jim!” he waved a hand in front of Jim’s face. “Enterprise to Jim. Anyone home?”  
“Doesn’t feel like it.” Jim murmured and slumped against Bones; who tensed instinctively.  
“Jimmy? Hey!” Bones lightly slapped Jim’s face, making him groan as he forced his eyes open. “Don’t do that kid. You tryin’ to give me a heart attack?”  
“Sorry Bones.” Jim whispered softly. “’Didn’t mean to scare you.  
“What’s wrong sweetheart?”  
“I have a headache. Not a bad one, like, it doesn’t really hurt, just… weird.” He yawned loudly and nuzzled his nose against Bones’ neck. “Kinda makes me tired.”  
“That’ll be the meds. You’ve been through the wringer babe.”  
“Kiss it better?”  
Bones chuckled and complied, kissing him softly on the lips.  
“Now, I think you’d better get some more rest. It is the middle of the night.”  
“Do I have to? I’ve been sleeping forever.”  
“Always one for the dramatics eh Jim?”  
“Bones.”  
“Yes. Otherwise I’ll sedate you.” Jim rolled his eyes and Bones fixed him with his sternest glare. “I mean it Jimmy.”  
“What if I’m not tired?”  
Bones snorted at that. “Not tired my ass. One, you’ve almost passed out twice in the past ten minutes. Two, you literally just said you were tired. And three, you gotta be well rested for when the entire goddamn bridge crew and half o’ Engineering find out you’re awake. This place is gonna be more crowded than a church on Christmas.”  
“You’re metaphors are silly.” Jim practically giggled. “They can’t be that worried. I was only out for…” he counted on his fingers and stared at them confusedly as he realised he had no idea what he was doing. “What day s’it?”  
“It’s Monday remember, Garfield?” It was Bones’ turn to roll his eyes. “You’ve been out since Friday.”  
“Oh. So three days? Wow, there goes my weekend plans.”  
“I swear to god Jim. Only you could find out you’ve been unconscious for three days and complain about a botched weekend. And they were very concerned. You can bet that Spock an’ Nyota’ll be down here soon as I tell ‘em. And that won’t be for…” He checked his watch. (Jim never understood why he insisted upon wearing an analog watch of all things but knew better than to question it.) “A good four hours. So in the meantime; ‘Light’s 10%’.”  
“I don’t want to go to sleep though.”  
“And I don’t want to listen to your whining for the rest of the night. Come on Jim, don’t be stubborn for once. I only want what’s best, you know that.” Bones traced circles on the back of Jim’s hand and Jim sighed deeply.  
“Will you stay?” He used his best puppy dog eyes, the ones that Bones knew he had no chance against. Even when they were hazy from a mixture of exhaustion and the medicine coursing through his system his eyes were still bluer than the sky.  
“Of course I will. Nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
